Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recommendation technology and, more particularly, to a clustering-based recommendation system and method.
Description of Related Art
With advances in information technology, recommendation systems of providing information of interest (e.g., product information) for users are widely used in various kinds of electronic medias.
A typical recommendation system is operated with collecting user data, clustering the collected user data, and providing information (e.g., product information) to a user according to a cluster which the user belongs to. Through such operation, the recommendation system can cluster the user with other users having similar purchase behaviors, and recommend product information to the user according to the purchase behaviors of the other users in the same cluster.
However, in practice, due to the sparsity of the user data (e.g., that most of the users purchase only a few part of products in total products), the recommendation system may incorrectly cluster the users and result of inaccuracy of recommendation. As a result, such a problem should be solved.